


Anders and the Lava Monster

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [9]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders says he doesn't like kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders and the Lava Monster

“You can’t just go off and leave me alone with them!” Anders whispered.

Mitchell gave him an indulgent smile. “You’ll be fine.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Anders cast a fearful glance over his shoulder.

“You had brothers. You’ll think of something.” Mitchell followed his gaze to where two small girls were sitting on the couch murmuring to each other.

“That was different. Those were boys. These are girls. What if I break them or something?”

“You aren’t going to break them. I’m just going to the store. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Anders looked at Mitchell again and suggested, “I can run to the store while you watch them.”

“No. You had your chance already, and you brought home truffle oil and beer. They are six and eight. What did you think you were going to feed a child that contains truffle oil and beer?”

“The beer was for me, actually,” Anders said with a guilty look.

“You can have one when I get back, not before,” Mitchell warned him.

With a sigh, Anders nodded before saying, “I could probably Bragi them into sitting quietly on the couch.”

“Don’t you dare, Anders Johnson! This is your fault. If you had grabbed something for the kids like I asked when I told you we were babysitting, this wouldn’t be an issue. Now suck it up.”

“Whatever. Just hurry, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

***

Except the trip to the store took a lot longer than expected. It was over an hour later when Mitchell finally made it home. As he was unlocking the door, there was a loud shriek. He dropped the bags and dashed into the living room to see what was wrong, only to stumble over a couch cushion. “What the hell?”

“No swears!” Mia, the eight year old, yelled from her perch on the back of the couch.

“Yeah, no swears!” echoed Jenny, her sister, who was standing on the kitchen table.

Mitchell stood with his mouth open, staring at the scene of destruction before him. All of the cushions were off the furniture, scattered all over the floor. Jenny was wearing one of his plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled up, and using one of Anders’ ties as a belt. Mia had a tie wrapped around her head, one around her neck, and one around each wrist. She was flapping her arms and bouncing on the bare couch as if she was trying to fly, but stopped to give him a grin.

A pillow thumped him in the head, and Mitchell shifted his attention to his boyfriend. Anders was standing on the coffee table, a tie wrapped around his head too, with two more crossing over his chest like bandoliers. He was barefoot, his hair was mussed, and he had a flush to his cheeks. Mitchell thought he looked adorable, and gave him a grin, asking, “What’s all this?”

Anders crossed his arms, looked down his nose, and said, “You’re about to die.”

That wiped the grin off Mitchell’s face. “What? Why?”

Both girls yelled, “The floor is lava!”

Jenny started chanting, “Hurry hurry hurry!” Mia resumed jumping on the couch.

Mitchell smiled at them before looking to Anders again. “Lava, huh?”

“Yep. And you’re going to die if you don’t hurry up.”

“I won’t die because I’m a monster.”

That got all three of them looking at him: the girls with interest and Anders with alarm.

“What kind of monster, Mr. Mitchell?” Jenny asked. She had a slight lisp where her teeth were growing in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mitchell saw Anders narrow his eyes. Mitchell didn’t look at him, though. He gave his attention to the small girl and in all serious, told her, “A lava monster. And I carry away princesses to my lava cave.”

He started towards Jenny, who let out another ear-piercing shriek and leaped to a pillow on the floor.

“What about princes?” Mia yelled over the sound of her sister’s laughter.

“What about them?” Anders asked her.

“If Mr. Mitchell is the monster, then you’re his prince,” Mia answered with the logic of an eight year old. “That means me and Jen get to be the knights to rescue you.”

Mitchell’s attention shifted, and Jenny yelled, “Run before the lava monster gets you, Anders!”

Mitchell paused to ask, “Why am I Mr. Mitchell and he’s just Anders?”

“That’s Prince Anders to you, monster,” Anders said with a cocky grin.

Mitchell lunged for Anders, who jumped to a chair with a laugh. Jenny jumped to the couch and both girls started yelling encouragement. Mitchell chased Anders around the living room for a few minutes before sweeping him up and saying, “Gotcha!”

Anders pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and mock swooned, saying, “I wish a couple of brave knights would come and save me from the evil lava monster. Oh help, brave knights!”

Both girls armed themselves with pillows, and came to the rescue. Mitchell set Anders on a chair and defended his prize with growls and snarls, making the girls giggle. Finally, though, he allowed the girls to defeat him and fell to the floor with a dramatic gasp. As he played dead, Jen sat on his chest and giggled while Mia helped Anders down from the chair.

“You have saved me from the evil lava monster, fair knight. How can I ever repay you?” Anders said.

“Do you have any cookies?” Mia asked.

“Cookies!” Jen bounced up and down with excitement, getting a grunt from Mitchell.

Anders looked to Mitchell, who nodded, before saying, “You can have your loot after dinner.”

That got a cheer from both girls and another bounce from Jen.

Anders shot Mitchell an evil smile before saying, “I know for a fact that Mr. Mitchell doesn’t know how to make a blanket fort.”

Both girls gave Mitchell an appalled look. Jen whispered, “You don’t know blanket forts?”

Before Mitchell could defend his pillow fort prowess, Anders said, “Why don’t we make one while he fixes dinner? Then after we eat, we can watch a movie and have dessert in the fort.”

Both girls agreed and scrambled to gather up the pillows from the floor. Anders gave Mitchell a hand up.

Mitchell asked, “Did I just get roped into making dinner?”

“Yep. Serves you right for leaving me alone with the kids.”

“You seem to have managed,” Mitchell pointed out. “See? Kids aren’t so bad.”

“No, these girls in particular aren’t so bad. Kids in general are awful.” Anders said, watching as the girls started piling the pillows together.

“I’m glad you like them, since I promised we’d watch them tomorrow night too. Their babysitter should be feeling better by then.”

“Fine, but you owe me one for this.”

“And what do you want in return, Anders?” Mitchell leaned in for a kiss.

Anders took a step away and said, “That’s Prince Anders to you.”

Mitchell watched as Anders went over and started giving directions on fort construction. Both girls laughed and ignored him until Anders started a tickle fight. Mitchell shook his head and went to rescue the groceries from where he dropped them by the door.  Having to fix dinner wasn't so bad when it was accompanied by the sounds of laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
